Totally Spies Episode 196 Vanderfleet Force
by SteveG12358
Summary: Jerry send the Spies, Victor, Gil, Gillian and Stacy to investigate the disappearances of hikers in the Taiga forests. It turns out it was the fault of Lenny Zero who is doing this for his grandfather turning trees into tree monsters. The Spies and the other have to stop this before it's too late. In subplot Victor asks Normy and Dave to spy on Violet to see if she's evil again.


Totally Spies Episode 196 Vanderfleet Force

FADE TO

EXT. TAIGA FOREST CANADA EVENING SUNSET

In the Taiga forest of Canada 2 hikers are walking their way back out from the forest. One of the hikers take a sip of her water.

HIKER 1

(Ask hiker 2)

Do you know the way out of the forest?

HIKER 2

Of course I do I know this like the back of my hand and it's right up that hill.

Suddenly roots come out from the ground and goes right towards the 2 hikers.

HIKER 1

Do you feel like you are being watched?

HIKER 2

Of course not it's just the forest animals who are watching us.

HIKER 1

No, like it's not even an animal.

Suddenly the roots came and wrap themselves around the girl hiker and lifted her up into the air.

HIKER 1

AHHH help me.

HIKER 2

Oh man, I'll get help pronto.

The man hiker runs out of the forest. Suddenly he was caught by the monster roots and drag him back into the forest.

HIKER 2

HELP!

FADE TO

INT. DEAN'S APPARTMENT VICTOR'S ROOM DAYTIME SUNNY THE NEXT DAY

The next day at Dean's apartment in Victor's room Victor was asleep with Rex laying down on his bed.

Then Violet came into his room with a tray of pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(waking up)

Mommy?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Yes dear.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom, why are you doing here?

Violet place the tray onto Victor's lap.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I can't have my little flower to start the day with a hardy breakfast.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

A stack of 5 blueberry pancakes my favorite.

Victor uses his powers to increase the vitamin C in the pancakes and starts to eat it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But is this a test from the WOOHP rehabilitation center?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

It's not a test can't you see I want to have a good influence on my only son.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't know can you.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Now eat up before it gets cold.

Violet walks out from his room. Victor was worried.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I got a bad feeling in my gut Rex what if mom isn't rehabilitated?

CUT TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL FRONT ENTRANCE DAYTIME LATER

Violet and Victor arrives at the school with Victor dressed in his regular clothes and Violet wearing a scarf over her head and sunglasses.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(giving Victor his lunch bag)

Here you go Victor a healthy lunch.

Violet gives Victor his lunch bag.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thank you mom.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Now you have a good day at school.

Victor exits of the car and Violet drove off. Normy and Dave came up to Victor.

NORMY

Hey Victor was that your mom?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Of course it is.

DAVE CRUST

She's hot.

NORMY

You looked worried Victor what's wrong?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well it's my mom you see when she was in the rehabilitation center in Hawaii she was rehabilitated but I worry that she might be faking it.

DAVE CRUST

Dude your monster is hot and nice she is rehabilitated what's the worst that could happen man.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't know she might turn my back on me and starts to kill men again with killer plants.

NORMY

No she won't, she'll use her plants to kill bad guys, that or brutally injure them very badly.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But if that happens, I want you guys to spy on my mom for me today after school to know what she is up to.

DAVE CRUST

Of course we can, besides we don't have training today.

NORMY

No man we have training today after school, but we can ditch and spy on her for you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Great.

Suddenly the bell rings and Victor, Normy and Dave walk towards the entrance. Suddenly Victor got WOOHPed down the hole.

DAVE CRUST

Well no school time for Victor.

NORMY

Lucky.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP LATER

Victor lands onto the couch in Jerry's office with Sam, Clover, Alex, Stacy Gil and Gillian in their spy uniforms.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You girls fall for surprise WOOHPings?

CLOVER

Like 24/7

STACY

I know right.

JERRY

Anyway let's get to the mission.

Jerry presses a button onto the desk making images appear on the screen.

JERRY

There are several disappearances all over the Taiga forests.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I heard those together they become the largest biome in the world.

JERRY

Of course it is, with many disappearances in the same biome in literally one day, which literally happened yesterday.

ALEX

Wow, that is totally freaky.

GIL OCEANS

Had you girls gone into a forest?

SAM

Once, to stop Lasputin Zero.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Do you think it's the same guy?

JERRY

No, he is already locked away on WOOHP Island.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Whoever is behind all of this, we need to stop him or her right away.

Victor transforms into his spy uniform. Jerry presses a button on his desk reveling the gadgets.

JERRY

Now with this mission you need to split into teams, Sam, Clover, Alex you 3 go to Canada which has more disappearances while the rest of you go to Russia where are more disappearances continuing to develop. And now for the gadgets, you girls need the Chainsaw Transforming Purse, the Boomerang Buzz saw Barrette, the Heat Sensor Infrared sunglasses, the Titanium Rope Bolo rope, the Flamethrower Blow-Dryer, the Just Add Water Fast going tent which comes with sleeping bags, and for you Victor you get your favorite gadget the Missile Launching Backpack.

The gadgets fall from the ceiling and lands into the Spies' hands. Jerry WOOHP the spies and the others up through the vacuum tube.

CUT TO

EXT. TAIGE FOREST CANADA LATER

The Spies parachutes down towards the ground of the Taiga Forest of Canada. They took off their parachutes and ran into the forest. Sam opens her compowered and scans the area.

SAM

According to the compowered this was the spot that 2 hikers that are taken away.

ALEX

It looks like they have been dragged.

CLOVER

This is totally freaky

Alex found an empty water bottle on the ground and picks it up off from the ground.

ALEX

Whoever was here, they are gone in a hurry.

CLOVER

This totally reminds me of that mission with Lasputin Zero. This there a place where we can ask about the disappearances?

SAM

(looking at her compowered)

There is a park ranger station up ahead, we can head there and ask about any disappearances.

The Spies walk out from the forest towards the ranger's station. Suddenly the roots from the trees break out from the ground and the trees started to walk.

CUT TO

EXT. TAGIA FOREST RUSSIA LATER

At the Taiga forest in Russia Victor, Gil and Gillian are sitting around the camp fire. Stacy drops the Just add water growing tent to the ground. She drops a water drop onto the tent making it grow into a bigger tent.

STACY

The tent is set up now.

GIL OCEANS

Good I need some sleep.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Not right now we have a mission to due.

Victor was worried. Stacy came up to him and comfort him.

STACY

What's the matter Victor?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well it's my mom like she is acting so nice, but deep down inside I worry that she could be evil again.

STACY

Well since you made me change from bad to good I start to understand what you and Clover, Sam and Alex go through every day and now I am an assistant gadget maker at WOOHP gadget lab, a fellow spy and who is dating Dean.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You're not answering my mom problem.

STACY

Oh that, um just don't worry about it and just focus on the mission.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You have no idea what else to say to me right now, right?

STACY

Nope.

Suddenly the trees around them start to move and walk towards them.

GILLIAM OCEANS

Um what's happening?

STACY

The trees are moving.

GIL OCEANS

Totally right towards us.

Stacy presses a button onto her compowered. The Buzzsawmen mecha suit a mecha suit with a lot of buzz saws on it fall from the sky onto the ground. She leaps into the mecha suit and activate it.

GIL OCEANS

It feels like we are in a horror movie.

GILLIAN OCEANS

And the movie comes to life.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Come on we have to fight.

The tree monsters charge right at them. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate them up into the air and throw them against each other. Victor pops roots out from the ground and wrap them around the tree monsters and throw them against the ground.

The buzz saw spin on Stacy's mecha suit. She swings her mecha's arm at the incoming tree monsters. She fights buzz saws from her mecha at the other incoming slicing them in half. Stacy fires flying chainsaws at 3 more tree monsters hitting them and slicing them all in half.

Victor grows roots from the ground and shoots them at the incoming tree monsters and knocking them down to the ground. Victor leaps into the air and levitates 3 more tree monsters in the air and throw them down against the ground.

Gil and Gillian dodge an attack from an incoming tree monster. Victor throws his missile launching backpack at Gil and Gillian.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You guys use it for now.

GIL OCEANS

Got it.

Gil fires missiles from the backpack and hits the incoming tree monsters making them explode on impact.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Cool.

Gil fires more missiles from the backpack at the tree monsters hitting them and making them explode.

GIL OCEANS

(To the tree monsters)

You guys want to have some of these, well here is your chance.

Gil fires more missiles from the backpack and then there are no more missiles in the backpack.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Oh no, no more ammo.

GIL OCEANS

I guess we used the last of it.

The Tree monster swings its arm at Gil and Gillian. The Tree monster's arm snap off due to their unbreakable skin.

GIL OCEANS

Hey we still have unbreakable skin.

GILLIAN OCEANS

And I have one of the Boomerang Buzz Saw Barrettes.

Gillian takes off the barrette off from her head and flings it right at one of the other incoming tree monsters slicing it in half. Victor levitates the rest of the tree monsters in the air and throw them down onto the ground.

Stacy fires flying buzz saws at the other tree monsters slicing them all in halves and their upper halves all fall to the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Now we have to get a sample to Jerry to analyze.

STACY

In the mean time I'll use the Finding Anyone Robot Dog to find over missing people.

Stacy takes out the Finding Anyone Robot Dog from her backpack and presses a button on the dog turning it on. The robot dog runs straight into the forest.

FADE TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS DAYTIME SUNNY LATER

On the streets of Beverly Hills Violet parks her car on the curve and goes out from it. She uses her keys to press a button on it to lock the door to her car. She walks down the street with Rex on a leach.

Normy and Dave got out from the alleyway and tip toed to follow Violet.

NORMY

(to Dave)

We are totally spying on Victor's hot mom.

DAVE CRUST

(to Normy)

I know right.

Violet goes into a flower shop. Normy and Dave peep through the window. In the flower shop Violet bought a bouquet of flowers.

NORMY

(to Dave)

What do you think she needs the flowers for, she is a botanist she could just make her own flowers.

DAVE CRUST

Or she could be mutating those flowers into monster flowers?

NORMY

As if, oh man she is coming out this way.

Normy and Dave hide behind the wall of the flower shop and Violet came out from the flower shop and walks down the street. Normy and Dave tip toed to follow after Violet.

Violet turns a corners and enters into a butcher shop. Normy and Dave look through the window of the butcher shop. In the butcher shop the butcher gives Violet a ham and puts it into a bag.

NORMY

Why is Ms. Vanderfleet buying a ham?

DAVE CRUST

I don't know perhaps bate?

NORMY

Really bate?

DAVE CRUST

Totally like when a man smells the ham they come for the ham and then she uses her bouquet of monster flowers to eat them all up.

NORMY

Dude this is totally wack Victor's mom has turned back to the dark side.

DAVE CRUST

We got to tell Victor right now.

Then Violet and Rex came out from the butcher.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Are you boys spying on me?

NORMY AND DAVE

(pointing at each other)

It was his idea.

Violet grabs both of the boys' ears.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

You boys tell me why you are spying on me.

CUT TO

EXT. RANGER STATION TAIGA FOREST CANADA EVENING

Back at the Taiga forest in Canada the Spies exited out from the ranger station.

SAM

So now we know that there are a lot of people missing in the forest.

CLOVER

But who is taking them?

Suddenly there was some movement in the bushes nearby them.

ALEX

Guys there are some movement in the bushes.

Clover puts on the Heat Sensor Infrared sunglasses.

CLOVER'S P.O.V SUNGLASSES

Through the Heat Sensor Infrared sunglasses she see a man hiding in the bushes.

RETURN TO SCENE

CLOVER

There is a man in the bushes.

LENNY ZERO in his 20's curly hair, smart, kind came out from the bushes and runs across the road.

ALEX

There is goes.

SAM

I don't think so.

Sam throws the Titanium Rope Bolo rope right at Lenny Zero hitting him and knocking him to the ground.

LENNY ZERO

Hey, hey I surrender please don't hurt me.

SAM

We are not going to hurt you we are just going to ask you some questions.

LENNY ZERO

If you want to know that I am behind all of this, then yes. I am doing it for my grandfather Lasputin Zero.

THE SPIES

(together)

What?

CLOVER

So why are you doing all of this?

LENNY ZERO

(explains)

Because my grandfather forced me into doing all of this, making monster trees, and if we don't stop this soon it will spread through the rest of the world.

ALEX

We will do whatever we can to stop this.

LENNY ZERO

Allow me to help you, I know how to end this.

CUT TO

EXT. TAIGA FOREST OF RUSSIA LATER

Victor, Gil, Gillian and Stacy arrive in an unknown place of the forest where people are trap inside of pods.

GIL OCEANS

The robot dog led us here.

STACY

And now we know where the missing people are.

GILLIAN OCEANS

We got to find a way to get them out of there.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

The pods they are trapped in are made of leaves, so I can free them.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to free the people trap inside of the pods and making them all fall to the ground uncurious.

GIL OCEANS

They don't look so good.

STACY

They are knocked out.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'll call Jerry to pick them up.

Victor turns on his wrist communicator and a hologram of Jerry pops up.

JERRY

Guys, I analyzed the sample you sent me and the tree monsters are all fueled by a bio fuel that is mixed with powerful chemicals that gives them life.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Do you know where the source of this is coming from?

JERRY

The source of this is coming from the Canadian forest, and that is where Sam, Clover and Alex are.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We got to go to Canada right away while you pick up the missing hikers we found.

FADE TO

EXT. TAIGA FOREST CANADA EVENING LATER

Victor, Gil, Gillian and Stacy all pop out from the grass from Victor's plant portion powers. They got up off from the ground and see Sam, Clover, Alex and Lenny coming down the trail.

SAM

Guys.

The Spies run up to Victor, Gil and Gillian and Stacy.

CLOVER

Why are you guys here?

GIL OCEANS

Jerry said that the source of this chaos is coming from here.

LENNY ZERO

Of course it is, that's why you need me for help.

STACY

Ok who is the guy, who haven't got his memory erased about this?

ALEX

Oh this is Lenny Zero he's the grandson of Lespense Zero.

GIL OCEANS

Alright it's butt kicking time.

CLOVER

Gil.

LENNY ZERO

We are heading in the right direction, come on the Queen of the tree monsters is in the center of the forest.

CUT TO

EXT. CENTER OF THE TAIGA FOREST EVENING LATER

The Spies and the others reach the center of the forest where the Queen of the Tree monsters and her tree monsters.

LENNY ZERO

There she is the queen.

GILLIAN OCEANS

All we have to do is to destroy the queen and it will make a chain reaction to destroy all of the other tree monsters right?

LENNY ZERO

Not that easy.

ALEX

Whatever we have to do we have to end this now?

The Spies, Victor, Gil, Gillian, Stacy and Lenny all charge right at the tree monsters and the queen. Suddenly the Queen of the Tree monsters see them coming towards them. She roars and all of her Tree monsters all charge right at them.

Stacy goes into her mecha suit and fires buzz saws right at the incoming Tree monsters cutting them all in half. The Spies take out their Chainsaw Transforming purses and activate them. They run at the tree monsters and cut them down the middles.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET (O.S)

Victor Valentino Vanderfleet.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom.

Victor turns around to see Violet behind him with her pulling on Normy and Dave's ears.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Your friends told me that I am going back to the dark side right?

Violet let go of their ears making them both fall to the ground.

NORMY

Thank you Ms. Vanderfleet, it was really painful on the way down on the WOOHP tunnels.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(To Violet)

Alright, fine, I was scared that you are faking your rehabilitation just to be evil again, and I don't want that to happen.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(to Victor)

Victor, I promise that I won't turn to the dark side again, and since my rehabilitation I see that being bad is bad and now I am still rehabilitating.

DAVE CRUST

But what about the ham and the flowers?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I bought the Tofu ham to make dinner for Indy and the flowers are for a table center piece.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(apologizes to Violet)

I'm sorry mom about this, I should've respected your privatise.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Apology accepted my little flower.

Victor and Violet both hug each other.

CLOVER

I am sorry to break up this loving mother son time but there are wreck tree monsters trying to kill us.

The Spies and the others are fighting off the Tree monsters and the Tree Monster Queen. Victor uses his plant powers to grow a tall tree under Violet, Normy and Dave. Stacy fires buzz saws from her mecha suit at the tree monsters slicing them in half. She then throws an uppercut punch at 2 tree monsters throwing them up into the air.

Victor made a big bud go over him and he transforms into his Force of Nature Mode. He fires razor sharp leaves from his branches right at the tree monsters hitting them and knocking them to the ground.

Gil and Gillian dodge an attack from a tree monster that comes right towards them. Suddenly another Tree monster came up behind them and throws a punch at them causing it's hand to break off due to their unbreakable skin. They both push the tree monster down onto the ground and leap off from it and punch down another tree monster onto the ground.

Clover uses her chainsaw to cut down 3 more tree monsters in half. Suddenly more tree monsters came out from the tree monster queen and charge right at them.

CLOVER

How many tree monsters can this queen produce?

LENNY ZERO

Due to the number of forests in the world about a billion.

SAM

Well we have to stop them stat.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(to Rex)

Alright Rex it's your time to shine.

Violet throws Rex off from the tree and blows her whistle making Rex grow into a normal size t-rex. Rex roars and chomp the heads off from the tree monsters. He swings hit tail at the other tree monsters hitting them and sending them flying into the air and crashing down onto the ground.

Alex takes out her flame thrower hair dryer and fires flames right at the incoming tree monsters setting them all on fire. Victor uses his plant powers to grow the cannballist-firarist and fires cannonballs at the incoming tree monsters hitting them and knocking them down onto the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is why I am called the Greatest Plant Tamer.

Victor uses his plant powers to levitate the trees into the air and throws them right at the tree monsters hitting them down onto the ground. Victor fires more razor sharp leaves at the tree monsters hitting them and knocking them down onto the ground.

Lenny dodges his way through the tree monsters and right towards the tree monster queen. He takes out his needle from his pocket. Suddenly a tree monster knocks down his needle causing the serum to spill onto the ground.

LENNY ZERO

Oh no the serum that's the only thing to stop the tree monsters.

STACY  
Without that the world is doomed.

GIL OCEANS

So what's plan b?

NORMY (O.S)

Cousin Clovy.

The Spies and the others turn their attention to Violet, Normy and Dave at the top of the tree seeing that the tree monsters and climbing up to the top of the tree. Rex throws them off from the tree with his jaws.

CLOVER

Normy no.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom no, alright you walking trees time to know why they call me the greatest plant tamer.

ALEX

You call yourself that.

A giant bud goes around Victor. Victor breaks out from the bud and transforms into his Vanderfleet Force Mode, with angel wings made of palm tree leaves attach to his back, has light green skin, shirtless wearing dark green plants, with bark claw gauntlets and has long green hair.

DAVE CRUST

Wow what did Victor transform into?

NORMY

He turns into an awesome dude.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I am calling this my Vanderfleet Force mode.

Victor launches himself off from the ground at the tree monsters. He transforms his right arm into a sword made of bark and slice the tree monsters in half. Victor fires razor sharp leaves from his wings at the tree monsters hitting them and knocking them down onto the ground. He whip out his vine whips out from his wrist and whips them right at the tree monsters breaking them in half. Alex fires flames from the flamethrower hair dryer making the tree monster to catch on fire. Clover throws her Boomerang Buzz saw Barrette at the 3 tree monsters hitting them and cutting them down right down the middle.

Victor flies right towards the tree monster queen. The tree monsters gather around the tree monster queen and Victor cuts them all down in half and throws kicks at them launching them all up into the air. Victor fires throws from his left arm at the tree monsters hitting them and knocking them down onto the ground.

The Tree monster queen roars and roots came out from the ground and shoots them right at Victor. Victor uses his bark sword at the roots cutting them all in half and throws a punch at the tree monster queen hitting her. The Tree monster queen roars and fires acid from her mouth hitting Victor, but it didn't effect him. Tree monsters pop out from the ground and Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make them all float into the air and chop them all in half. He tackles the tree monster queen down onto the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This ends now.

Victor uses his plant powers to remove the plant powers from the tree monster queen causing a giant flash of light to appear from it and making a powerful Earthquake to happen.

SAM

Wow this is new.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP

At Jerry's office, Jerry was typing onto his computer suddenly he feels his office starts to shake making him shake with it. The Earthquake stops.

JERRY

Hmmm that was odd?

RETURN TO SCENE

Victor uses his plant powers to lower down Violet, Normy and Dave down onto the ground from the tree.

GILLIAN OCEAN

Did that just happened?

STACY

Totally.

DAVE CRUST

Look someone is coming out from the light.

Then MOTHER NATURE, immortal, beautiful, lovely, nice, wise, caring, has long bright hair, wearing red lipstick, green mascara and eye liner came out from the light walking up towards Victor. Victor transforms back into his normal self.

MOTHER NATURE

Greetings. I am Mother Nature.

ALEX

Wow this is totally cool.

CLOVER

I know I thought she was a saying but she is real.

MOTHER NATURE

(to Violet and Victor)

Your son has a special gift, he is the plant master of this world and for thanking him for stopping this here is a reward.

Mother Nature touches Victor's forehead and a flash of light comes out from it.

MOTHER NATURE

(To Victor)

Now test out your new power.

Victor place his hands out in front of him and his eyes glow green and he fires a white beam from his hands at the trees hitting them and knocking them down onto the ground, then plants grow out from the ground.

MOTHER NATURE

That's called Nature's Force you can use it anytime for battle.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thank you Mother Nature, but will we see you again?

MOTHER NATURE

With your powers you and your friends can see and visit me at any time.

A Flash of light comes around Mother Nature and making her vanish.

LENNY ZERO

Well I guess I have to go jail like my grandfather.

SAM

Not quite.

FADE TO

INT. VICTOR AND VIOLET'S HOUSE GREAT ROOM EVENING LATER

Later the evening at Victor and Violet's house the Spies, Victor, Gil, Gillian, Normy, Dave, Violet, Indy and Penny are sitting at the table having dinner.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(To Sam)

It was really nice of you to make Jerry to let Lenny down easy and giving him 24 hours of community service.

SAM

It was nothing.

INDY VENTOR

(Eating the ham)

Wow this ham of yours is so good Violet.

PENNY VENTOR

You're the queen of cooking.

Sam takes a bite out from the ham and likes it. Clover and Alex start eating the ham.

SAM

Hey there right this ham is good.

CLOVER

This is Tofu ham.

ALEX

And it taste like the real thing.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to Violet)

I am glad that you turned to a lighter side mom.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh Victor.

Everyone starts to eat their dinner.

THE END


End file.
